1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operation detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel device is known which is provided with a mutual capacitance touch panel having plural transmission-side electrodes and reception-side electrodes, a detection unit for detecting tactile contact to the capacitive touch panel and outputting tactile contact information, a detection signal variation amount calculation unit for calculating the detection signal variation amounts of each of the plurality of transmission-side electrodes and reception-side electrodes on the basis of the tactile contact information and outputting the detection signal variation amounts, a variation amount distribution calculation unit for calculating the variation amount distribution of the detection signals on the basis of the detection signal variation amounts and outputting the variation amount distribution, and an assessment unit for assessing that a tactile contact to the capacitive touch panel is a water droplet if the peak value of the variation amount distribution of the detection signals is at or below a predetermined negative threshold (see e.g. JP-A-2012-88899).
The touch panel device is capable of detecting whether the tactile contact to the capacitive touch panel is a finger or a water droplet attached to the panel.